battleforcornchipsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sick of the Kick
Sick of the Kick is the 4th episode of Kong Does It Again. Plot The shot shows the living room, with the kitchen positioned directly behind it. A number of contestants are sleeping on the couch, and Alarm Clock is sitting on the kitchen table. The room lightens as the sun rises, shining through the sliding glass door. Alarm Clock: 'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP ''Everyone awakens with a sudden jolt, and then the contestants collectively groan. The freezer door opens, revealing R.I.C. 'R.I.C.: ' Alarm Clock, I don't think anyone enjoys it when you wake us up... The shot cuts to Hearty and Calligraphy, who had been sleeping on the armchair. '''Calligraphy: '''Do we really need to get up as soon as the sun rises!? '''Hearty: I do not lov it. Alarm Clock: 'Guys, I don't know what you want me to do! This is the only purpose I was designed for! ''Jimmy Kong and a couple of the contestants walk in the room through the hallway. Jimmy Kong takes his roll of duct tape and tapes over Alarm Clock's mouth. '''Jimmy Kong: We'd like you to stop beeping. On that note, it's elimination time! All of the members of Les Explosifs follow Jimmy Kong to the backyard. Jimmy Kong: What's up Les Explosifs, you lost last time. Today we got twenty-two votes. If I call your name, you are safe, and I'll throw sand at you. USB: Wow, you're already running out of ideas! Jimmy Kong throws sand at USB. Jimmy Kong: Five of you can appreciate the luxury of having zero votes, being Bubble Chat, Cola, Computery, Eraser Cap, Fish Bowly, Isotope, and Red Velvet. I'd say it was because you were the best contestants, but I'm pretty sure people just forgot you were here. Computery: I think it was because we were the best contestants! Jimmy Kong throws sand at the seven characters. Jimmy Kong: A number of you got one vote, those people being Bo-Pasta, USB, Knot, Long-Name, and Mister Snake. Jimmy Kong throws more sand. It trails away in the wind. Jimmy Kong: Oh... oh yeah. I forgot somebody. Jimmy Kong faces the house. Jimmy Kong: TIRE??? TIRE!! GET THE HELL OUT HERE! Tire walks out, curious. Tire: What?? Jimmy Kong: You got a vote. Jimmy Kong throws a clump of sand that hits the frowning face of Tire. Isotope: He wasn't even up for elimination, Kong! Tire: Why do people keep voting for me? Tire walks back inside as Jimmy Kong turns around to the contestants. Jimmy Kong: The rest of the votes are pretty evenly split between the remaining three contestants, Firework, Night Cap, and Dumbell. One of you will be eliminated... but I can confirm it isn't Firework. She only got four votes. Firework shields her face from the sand. Firework: Phew! Jimmy Kong: Dumbell and Night Cap! One of you is safe with six votes, and the other is eliminated with seven. Safe with six votes is... hold on. Jimmy Kong feeds a bottle marked "50-Hour Energy" to a sleeping Night Cap, who wakes up. Night Cap: THEEANSKANDAGAIUNLLIWHAEVREHTIGRONIISEELEDVRA Jimmy Kong: Cool, you're awake now. Anyways, safe with six votes is... Jimmy Kong: Night Cap! Dumbell: WHAT??? Why did I get voted out? Jimmy Kong walks over to Dumbell and leans in very closely to him. Jimmy Kong: I have no goddamned idea. Jimmy Kong takes out his remote. Jimmy Kong: See you at the rejoin! Jimmy Kong presses a button on his remote, blowing up Dumbell. The flames engulf Jimmy Kong but he is completely unharmed. Red Velvet: Jimmy Kong? Jimmy Kong: What? Red Velvet: How are you immune to explosions? Jimmy Kong: Recently I took some yescaline. Long-Name: What the heck is yescaline? Jimmy Kong: That's not important right now. What IS important is that we have to learn the conga. The shot cuts to a public park, where all of the contestants are in a big circle. Jimmy Kong: Alright, put your hands on the hips of the person in front of you. Then, for the first three beats, you shuffle, and on the fourth beat you kick. If you don't have legs just make do. Jimmy Kong presses a button on a speaker that starts playing a repetitive conga beat. Jimmy Kong: Okay, go. The contestants start doing the conga, travelling in a big circle. Jimmy Kong: Cool! That's perfect. The conga line breaks as Beisel Globuley separates from it. Beisel Globuley: Alright, Kongo, I'll bite. Why are learning the conga? Jimmy Kong: It pertains to today's challenge! Teams, get into two separate conga lines, this time being straight ones. The teams separate into two conga lines, lead by Bracelety and Knot. Jimmy Kong places a speaker playing the same generic beat on both of their heads. Jimmy Kong: Your job is to travel around the city in this conga formation, enticing as many weasels as you can to join. Whichever team collects more weasels will win. Alternatively, the challenge will end if your conga line gets broken up. Explosifs, you go left, Manatees, you go right. Good luck! The teams start travelling. Bracelety: Everybody! We must go through the most populated area we can find. We have to acquire as many weasels as we can! Poorly-Made Card: Follow my directions! I know where a neighborhood is. Domino: Since when do you say anything notable? Poorly-Made Card: Really wise words from you, Domino. Come on, let's take a left. Les Explosifs are seen wandering through the downtown area of Weaselton. Weasels in various outfits and hats are seen getting out of their cars and joining the conga line. Bo-Pasta: Now just hold on one moment. How come these weasels are joining us so willingly? Firework: What can I say? Weasels love me. Fish Bowly: It's not because of you, weasels love to shimmy and shake. They can hardly resist us! Firework: Well THINKING it's because of me makes me feel pretty nice. Computery: We've got the most populated area of town, we've got this in the bag! Mister Snake: Hey guys this is really tough with no li-AAAAAAAGH Mister Snake gets kicked away by accident and rolls down a storm drain. He is seen falling for an extensive amount of time. Mister Snake: AGGGGGGHHHHHHH- huh? Mister Snake is seen hovering in mid-air. Suddenly, he is violently thrown out the storm drain back into the conga line. Mister Snake: What just happened? The Minister Manatees are seen conga-ing past a sign that says Mustela, trailing directly into the neighborhood. Poke Egg: What are we supposed to do, just conga into people's houses and expect them to join us? Bracelety: Let's give it a try! The Manatees conga into the first house they see, interrupting a weasel who is walking into the living room. He just got out of the shower and is wearing a towel. Towel Weasel: What are you doing in my house? Tire: The conga! The towel weasel considers for a moment before the scene cuts to the line shimmying into the next house, with him at the end. Bracelety: Alright! Time for the next house. Bracelety kicks the door open, revealing Green Starry sitting on his armchair. He yells. Green Starry: AGGH!! ...Bracelety? Bracelety: You know it! The conga line advances through Green Starry's house. Green Starry: Four 2.0? R.I.C.? Did Jimmy Kong start another game? R.I.C.: Yes! Toxic Mushroom: Join our conga line, punk! Green Starry: Dokay! Green Starry and his weasel join the conga line as it begins to go out the front door. The scene cuts to Les Explosifs, travelling through an office. Various weasels are dropping their positions to join the conga. Isotope: If we continue collecting weasels at the rate we're at, we'll collect the whole city by the end of today! I wonder if there's a chance that the conga lines will merge? The boss of the officeplace comes out angry. Boss Weasel: WHAT HAS HAPPENED IN THI- hey, conga! The Boss Weasel moves to the back and starts to conga. Firework: Weaselton is a good place. Red Velvet: I'm glad you built it, Firecracker! Firework: And I'm glad too. The line goes out the back door and into the street. Meanwhile, the Manatees have collected a huge amount of weasels by going door to door. R.I.C.: ...yeah and Mister Snake is back, and Computery came back, and we rode motorcycles at a grocery store... Green Starry: Wow!! That's really neat! Towel Weasel: Can you and me switch places? I feel kind of sandwiched between you guys. Four 2.0 starts chanting. Four 2.0: CON-GA. CON-GA. CONNN-GA. The whole line starts chanting "Conga! Conga! Conga!" as they wander into someone's house. They start going up the stairs, but are confronted by a weasel holding a shotgun. The line stops chanting and comes to a halt, and the beat pauses. Angry Weasel: Get the hell out of my house. Everyone stands awkwardly. Ilobulus: We are very sorry sir. The beat resumes as the line starts to turn around to go down the stairs. The scene moves to Long-Name and Eraser Cap, who are talking in the line. Eraser Cap: Ahhhh! It all makes sense now! Long-Name: Yup. That's why my parents called me that. Knot interrupts their conversation. Knot: Uh, guys? I think we've won. The camera zooms out to reveal the line is now wrapping around multiple buildings, spanning hundreds if not a thousand weasels. Suddenly a noise is heard. Bubble Chat: What is that noise? :o Cola: It sounds almost like... a truck? Micycle is shown in a huge truck barreling down the streets. Micycle: THIS FOR MY STORE, YOU BASTARDS! The whole conga line screams as Micycle plows through them with his truck, breaking the whole structure. Jimmy Kong teleports in with his remote. Jimmy Kong: With a broken conga line, Les Explosifs has lost! One of them will be up for elimination. Vote for any of these people in this google form. *Bo-Pasta *Bubble Chat *Cola *Computery *Eraser Cap *Firework *Fish Bowly *Isotope *Knot *Long-Name *Mister Snake *Night Cap *Red Velvet *USB 'Jimmy Kong: '''Voting ends on the ninth! Goodbye and good luck. And as for this clown? ''Two weasel police start to drag away Micycle. '''Jimmy Kong: '''He won't bother us for a long time. Trivia *The name for the episode was revealed earlier by the creator himself. Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:KDIA Episodes